The instant invention relates to bird feeders and the like and more particularly to a perch therefor.
The feeding of birds from feeders has gained popularity in recent years. Feeders of various configurations are available for various applications but regardless of their shape, conventional bird feeders are nearly always dominated by the larger more aggressive species of birds such as Bluejays, Starlings and Grackles. The instant invention overcomes this problem by providing a perch for bird feeders and the like which selectively excludes the larger more aggressive species of birds. Specifically, the feeder perch of the instant invention has a pair of spaced side walls which extend outwardly on either side of the feed aperture to make the aperture accessible to only the smaller species of birds. Larger birds such as Bluejays, Evening Grosbeaks, Pigeons, Mourning Doves, Starlings and Grackles are specifically excluded from the feeder since they cannot insert their relatively large heads into the aperture between the walls to gain access to the feed material. While they may attempt to feed from the perch, they quickly realize that it is impossible for them to do so and become discouraged thus leaving the feeder to the smaller birds. As a result, the smaller birds, such as Chickadees, Titmice, Finches, Pine Siskins, Red Polls and Nuthatches have the feeder to themselves.